The Heist
by Michipls
Summary: Gravity Falls is a huge city where nothing ever happens. Officer corduroy hates her desk job but everything changes when she is assigned to find who has been pulling a string of robberies around gravity falls, but this crew will be like no crew seen before.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's Michi, I had this idea a long time ago and never really did anything about it, but I thought it would be cool and a good way to break through some writers block. This is set in like a city, not so suspiciously named gravity falls, and it takes a kind of bank robbing crew idea, please keep an open mind and if you guys like it, I'll be sure to do more.  
>~Michi<strong>

**Chapter one: The prep**

Officer Corduroy hated many things, but she loathed paperwork more than any other job. Researching cases was one thing, but filing arrests for pissing in public is below her pay grade. Sighing Wendy put down a stack of papers in a bin labeled "TO BE FILED". She worked in a cubicle in an old run down police station in the middle of Gravity Falls, the great city no one cared about. The city itself was quite notable, with some tall buildings in the center, multiple freeways, suburbs, uptown, ghettos, even a military base and a prison to the south. But nothing ever happened; people just lived their lives as if they wanted nothing more than minimum wage. But Wendy wanted more than that; she wanted to make something of all her time spent in the academy and all her studying in college, she wanted more than minimum wage.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a tall man with a dark brown shade of skin, it was Lee, "Wendy, Nate, Robbie and me were going to grab some drinks, you in?" He asked

"Yeah sure, I'll meet you there." Wendy assured

"Cool, see you at the bar." Lee said dashing down the hallway

Lee was a nice guy, always looking out for others, but when he got around Nate, well Nate brought out the worst in Lee. But regardless they were all fellow officers and longtime friends, Wendy dealt with them. Wendy changed into her spare clothes she kept at the station, which were jeans with a white tank top and a flannel. She put her uniform neatly under her desk and headed out with only her badge and gun.

"Nate is buying me a drink this time." Wendy said quietly to herself

0-0-0

The bar was loud and smelly; full of large guys with beards or rich boys with a douchebag haircut. Wendy would never come to a place like this except it wasn't up to her; it was always up to Lee and Nate. So the tired officer took another long sip of her beer, gazing lazily at the TV screen that hung above the bar. A man slid up next to Wendy, he was about her height, so a little under six foot and had brown hair, which was currently a mess. His eyes looked tired, as if he had been pulling all-nighters. He wore black jeans and dark green shirt with a red jacket over it. Even though he looked like hell, Wendy found it to be…charming.

"Hey bar keep, cheapest beer." He hollered to the bartender

To this the bartender nodded and began to prepare another drink for someone else. The man put his head against the bar with a soft thud and let his arms hang to the sides of him.

"Long day?" Wendy questioned innocently

"Long week more like." He answered unmoving

"I know how that goes, name's Wendy." Wendy said before taking another drink of her almost finished beer

"Dipper Pines." He said lifting his head up to face the girl

"You studying for something Pines?" Wendy asked cheekily

"No…well I guess in a way yeah, why do you ask?" Dipper responded

"Well because you look like you need a goodnights rest." Wendy said honestly

"And you look like you need another beer." Dipper said gesturing to the now empty beer bottle

"It would seem that way, now wouldn't it?" Wendy responded holding the bottle to eye level

"Bar keep, make that two of your cheapest beers." Dipper yelled to the bartender, who rolled his eyes in response

'Wait, did I just let him buy me a drink, I never let anyone buy me a drink unless it's Lee or Nate. Guys never want anything good if they buy you drinks…but this one is different; maybe I'll drink…just this once' Wendy thought to her self

"That was pretty slick Pines, didn't even realize my drink was being bought." Wendy said impressed

"I tend to be pretty smart." Dipper responded taking the two beers from the bartender

"Yeah and how do you figure that?" Wendy asked doubtful

"Well I can look and analyze just about anything and take rational steps against it." Dipper responded almost cocky

"I'm not convinced, why don't you try it on me," Wendy began as she repositioned herself so she was facing the man, "Analyze me and tell me anything you can find out."

"If you insist." Dipper said adjusting himself

Dipper gazed at Wendy, looking her up and down for a couple seconds. Despite her normally anti-bar guy attitude, she was a little flustered by Dipper looking her over. Many a times have guys looked at her with that weird stalkerish thing they do, but he was just analyzing every aspect of her and it felt weird.

"You're a year older than I am, so 23, and working at a police station. You want to work in the field but are stuck at a desk job. You are studying physics at a university nearby, probably Gravity University. You hate bars because guys constantly hit on you, but you are only here to be around your friends. You don't care for class; you just want to get wasted so you can sleep well tonight. You hate when people look at you with any sort of sexual or romantic desire and you live in the town, but far away from the police station. Since you study physics I am assuming you are over qualified to be working at police station, much less a desk job, so tell me, is it some childhood vendetta that's drives you or are you just atoning for something?" Dipper finished taking a deep breath

Wendy sat with her jaw open, how did he…that was…Wendy had no words to describe what she had just heard, she was impressed to say the least.

"Ho-how did you do that?" Wendy questioned

"It was simple really, your ID is lying on the bar, so I knew your age, and you carry your gun around like a patrol officer, but have marks on your wrist from leaning your hands against a sharp desk for hours on end, so I know your job. I don't see any keys on you so you don't have a car, which mean you walk most places, probably like the closest university, GU. You seem tired which means you have been studying for difficult tests, since you were looking at the way the beer sloshed in the bottle I assumed you were studying physics. The way you sit at the bar ignoring everybody while you friends have a good time tells me you hate bars and are only here for them. When I looked you over you blushed so I assume you don't like men looking at you. You are drinking one of the cheapest beers here so you just want to get wasted and your tired form the bags under your eyes." Dipper said followed by another swig of beer

"Well Mr. Pines you seem to have me all figured out, don't you?" Wendy teased

"Afraid not, I am missing one piece of information that I can't seem to get." Dipper said concerned

"Holy shit, you don't know something, please tell me what it is, I must know what the great Dipper doesn't." Wendy said mocking his intelligence

"Well you see, I can't figure out why a girl as pretty as you is single." Dipper said smiling down to his beer

Wendy was almost upset with the pick-up line until she realized how much effort he had put in to set it up.

"Pines does it again, Mr. Slick aren't we today?" Wendy said trying to hide her blush

A ringtone rang out from Dipper's phone, to which he picked up and gave a couple of yes's and hung up.

"Sorry that's my cue, ya know big day tomorrow" He said leaving some money on the table before rushing out of the bar.

Wendy smirked and thought to herself, 'It's too bad he had to go, he was kinda cute.'

She looked down and realized that a phone number was written down on her bottle.

"Damn, he is good." She said to herself

"WENDY, NATE JUST CHUGED LIKE THREE BEERS, YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!" Lee yelled from across the room

Wendy ran over to her friends to join in on the fun, but not before writing down that guy's number in her phone. She wasn't worried, she figured she would see him again.

**Somewhere else the next day:**

Dipper hated these moments, just lazily sitting in the car, with nothing to do until Soos gave the all clear. Dipper looked over to see Mabel with a huge grin spread across her face, the twin always seemed to enjoy the jobs while Dipper hated them. He always felt dirty when he was doing them, but when they were done, when he was looking at the pile of cash, the dirtiness seemed to just melt away.

"Dipper, is something wrong?" Mabel questioned while she searched through her duffel bag

"Just…anxious ya know; I get this way before every job." Dipper assured her

"Don't worry so much; we got this all planned out, you said it yourself," Mabel explained trying to impersonate Dipper, "Zero percent chance of fatality and only a 7.8 chance of injury."

"Yeah you're right, just nervous that's all." Dipper responded still unnerved

"Don't worry about it bro, alpha twin has got your back" Mabel assured

Dipper didn't respond but instead looked towards the jewelry store, only one guard; it should be an easy job. I mean this was up town Gravity Falls, no one carried a gun, but what worried Dipper was the unusual amount of police officers roaming around. Dipper knew they didn't have enough fire power to have a shoot-out with the swat team. They could survive a skirmish with the GFPD, but not the swat; it didn't matter, they would be gone before the swat could even show up.

"Alpha two come in, do you read me." Soos's voice said over the radio

"We got you Charlie one." Mabel responded

"Bravo has made it into the building, currently picking the lock, do what you do best dudes." Soos said before clicking off his radio

"It's show time." Mabel said pulling her mask over her face; her mask had zebra print all over it, she insisted that this job had to be done in style.

Dipper's mask was just plain black with one wide lens in the middle. The twin both wore gray jump suits, though Mabel's had some pins on it, and black boots. Very non-descript and easy to get out of.

"Twins?" Dipper said offering up his knuckles to Mable

"Twins." Mabel said punching it

And to this, the twins exited the car; what ensued was quite extraordinary and as they find out, quite bloody.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I guess this is the cool chapter, if I get some reviews saying you like it I would love to continue it. I really enjoy writing this, so please tell me what you think.**

**~Michi**

**0-0-0**

Chapter two: Uptown heist

Wendy sighed as she lazily twirled her pen in her fingers, trying to make the nine to five go by faster.

No paper work

No calls out

No calls in

Literally nothing had happened today; it was if the entire city decided to do nothing for the whole day. All she knew was that it was bullshit. At least if she was on patrol she could drive around or…

"Wendy, there's a robbery." Lee said as he poked his head into her office, "They are calling in everybody we have at the station, grab your gear."

Though she knew she shouldn't be happy, Wendy couldn't help but grin. Finally some action, something to do; she could put all the training to good use. She got up and ran to the armory and put on her Kevlar vest over her uniform and checked her gun before running to the garage. Lee had the squad car idling while the other cars were driving off. Wendy crashed into the seat yelling at Lee to punch it. Lee peeled off then turned on the siren.

"Jesus, any longer and we were going to miss the action." Lee said teasing

"Shut it I'm on the radio." Wendy said fiddling with the dials

"We have a ten seventy six, all units respond." A lady said over the intercom

"Copy that we read you over, unit 273 and 274 in route." Wendy responded

"Copy that; be careful suspects are armed and dangerous, shots fired inside the building." The lady informed

"We'll stay safe control, over and out." Wendy finished

"You ready Wendy girl?" Lee poked

"I have been waiting since the day I left the academy, I'm ready." Wendy assured

"We all have, but keep it together." Lee said

"What is this holier than thou attitude." Wendy questioned confused

"I am the only one out of the four of us that has actually been on a raid with a shoot-out." Lee defended

"Dude your gun misfired, and you were busting some teenagers for smoking pot, this is different." Wendy shot back

"Yeah but…damn, I guess I gotta give that one too you." Lee said glumly

"So Robbie and Nate are going too?" Wendy asked

"Yeah they are about a minute ahead of us." Lee said

"Ready?" Wendy asked this time

"Ready." Lee responded

0-0-0

**15 Minutes Earlier:**

Dipper and Mabel stepped out of the car with duffel bags in tow and readied their submachine guns. They both had MP5's; Dipper specifically picked these due to their low spread and high fire rate. Less spread meant they were less likely to hit a civilian. Armed robbery was one thing, but murder would bring a lot more in the way of police. People on the street gawked at the two walking into the store fully armed, but the twins ignored them. Mabel entered first, shooting bullets into the celling and laughing as the dust fell down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls," Mabel began, her voice almost crazy, "You have the once in a life time opportunity to have front row seats to the Gravity Falls heist crews first show, featuring the lovely Mabel and her less lovely assistant, Dipper!"

The front desk clerk looked scared and confused, and feeling somewhat bad for him Dipper clarified as he raised his gun to meet the clerk, "You're getting robbed."

Various screams and yells ensued but Mabel fired some more bullets from her gun, "Everyone is going to zip it, capisci? If not there is going to be a lot more blood to clean up." Mabel threatened

"Now that we have your attention please take a rest, a nap, put your head down really, we are just going to be breaking glass." Dipper asked politely

This was their robing persona, mentally insane circus people, it was very polar from their normal personality's, so that it would be harder to find a link back to the twins if something was to go wrong. Mabel loved this part while Dipper despised it, he felt like he really was insane. But if he broke, it would throw off the whole routine.

The two began to break the glass and steal the jewelry, quickly grabbing necklaces, rings, and other accessories. Dipper soon walked up to the cashier and said, "If you would be so kind, the register."

He nodded quickly and began to fill a bag that Dipper provided. Dipper looked around the room, the shop had to sets of large windows facing the street and was sort of a diamond shape. It had rows off show room cases that were now empty and one large square display case in the center with the clerk and soon to be empty cash register. Stan was in the back getting into the vault, probably filled ever more than the show room. That was the plan, distract with the show room while Stan grabbed the vault and it was going to work, it had to.

"Hey, do you think this necklace would look good on me, or is it too much?" Mabel asked holding it up to her neck

"Why, it looks absolutely fetching." Dipper teased

Mabel gestured as if she was flabbergasted and put her hand over her chest, than began to laugh as she picked the last of the jewelry from their cases. Dipper grabbed the bag from the cashier and made a motion with his gone for the clerk to get on the ground, then checked in on the radio.

"Charlie, this is alpha one, we are good to go, status over." Dipper said while gazing out the window; sirens could be heard a few blocks away

"Got you Alpha one, Bravo is out in two minutes, buy him some time hambone." Soos informed

"Got it, over and out." Dipper responded

"Mabel, we got buy him some time." Dipper said

"WHOO, this is gonna be fun!" Mabel yelled

Mabel always had a thing for guns and violence, but her sanity was in acceptable deviations as was Dipper's. But maybe that is what made them so good at what they do. The twins found some cover near some cars and waited as the police came closer.

Dipper felt like he was going to puke, it was like hells bells were ringing, getting ever closer. He steadied his aim and got ready for the cars. When they came screaming down the street both Dipper and Mabel took some pot shots at them, but they pulled into a block formation and began to fire back. The twins got into cover and reloaded their guns. They both nodded and Mabel stood up, starting to take more shots while Dipper checked in.

"Charlie, things are heating up come on!" Dipper yelled

"Bravo said he just needed a little more ti…" Soos tried to explain

"I'm out, you kids are good to go, get out of there!" Stan cut in with his raspy voice

"Mabel, it's time to leave, let's go!" Dipper yelled over the gunfire before switching places with her and taking some shots at the police, killing a large majority of them

"Aww so soon?" Mabel complained

"Alley way now! Dipper screamed

The two rushed into an ally dodging by trash can and dumpsters. Dipper could hear the cops close behind them. They were suddenly halted by a chain link fence. The two tossed the bags over and Mabel climbed over.

"I'll see you at the shack." Mabel said with a grin

"Don't let my food get cold." Dipper joked

They took off in opposite directions, Dipper making a lot of noise as to draw their attention away from his fleeing sister, but two of the officers went after Mabel, while two chased after Dipper. While one officer lagged behind, the other charged full tilt at Dipper, gaining on him fast. Dipper had barely made around a corner when she slammed into him in a fury of red hair. He wrestled her to the ground and pinned her, Dipper pulled his gun, but she knocked it away. To this, Dipper pulled a pistol from the back of his belt and put it to the side of her head. It was then when Dipper got a good look at her. She was a mess of sweat and exhaustion, but she looked so determined, it was the girl from the bar the other night. Dipper tried so hard to pull the trigger, he tried to kill her, but he couldn't, he just couldn't do it. His finger was unmoving, but the sounds of her back up made him throw the butt end of his gun against her head, knocking her out. Dipper gathered his other gun and shot down the alley as to stay any advances. After a few more corners Dipper found the open manhole and slid down into the underground sewer. Quickly making his way south toward the ghetto, then north toward the mountains.

"Just stick to the plan and everything will be fine." Dipper assured himself

But this wasn't part of the plan

She wasn't part of the plan.

**0-0-0**

**No one seems to be digging the story, so I'll write one or two more chapters and see how they go over, I just really like this idea and would like to show you guys more. I know the chapters are a tad shorter than my other story, but I kinda like it, it makes it more fun to write. Thank you to PaxRomaDacia for inspiring this idea sort of with his awesome half-life-ish themed story, he is the bomb .com. Any way thanks a bunch for reading and hopefully reviewing. Stay awesome everybody.**

**~Michi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome to the third chapter, thank you to everyone who has read it and Montydragon for reviewing it, you guys are the best.**

**0-0-0**

Chapter three: A Bad Situation

**At time of the heist:**

Wendy and Lee were now right behind Robbie and Nate, with the sirens blaring. Wendy feared they had missed the action due mostly to the fact all the cops that were called, save for the two cars racing there, were already on the scene. Wendy checked her gun once more and looked over to Lee, who was sweating profusely. He never had a strong stomach for action and thus enjoyed his desk job, but Wendy loved being at the front of it; maybe it's why they were such good friends; they kept each other in check.

"You gonna be alright there buddy?" Wendy asked

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just a little nervous that's all." Lee responded while gripping the steering wheel tighter

"Don't worry Lee it's just a handful of robbers it's not like they are going to win the fight." Wendy assured

"I know it's just like, I don't want to get shot." Lee argued

"You have a Kevlar vest…" Wendy prodded

"That's like ONE part of my body, they could hit me in the head or leg, the vest does not bring confidence." Lee shot back

Wanting to bring some ease to her partner she assured him, "Don't worry I'm sure the robbers are already…in…handcuffs…"

As if the universe had wanted to contradict her, the pair pulled up alongside Nate and Robbie to see a dozen or so officers dead or bleeding out. Lee and Nate froze but Robbie and Wendy ran up to an officer bleeding profusely.

"Oh god, Robbie get an ambulance on the phone." Wendy yelled

"No," the officer interrupted, "they went down the alley, go get them, before they get away."

Blood poured from his lips as he spoke; Wendy knew that the ambulance wouldn't make it in time. She clasped his hand and bowed her head before standing up and looking at the scene.

The windows to the jewelry shop were shattered along with the windows to most of the cars in the area. Bullets littered the ground and red liquid slinked along into sewer drains. People were running from the streets and shops, screaming bloody murder. 'This wasn't a robbery, it's a blood bath.' Wendy thought

"Nate, Lee, Robbie, let's go get 'em." Wendy said pulling out her gun

"Wendy we got to help the peo…" Robbie began

"We have orders from a superior officer to apprehend the perps, let's go." Wendy said running towards the alley.

"Ah hell." Lee muttered before following his partner

"Come on Robbie, we aren't gonna leave them hanging." Nate said hot on Lee's footsteps

"Goddammit." Robbie finished before taking off and taking his gun out of its holster

Wendy charged into the alley too see the pair of criminals splitting up over a fence. The male took off right and the female went over the fence. Wendy charged after the male followed by Lee while Nate and Robbie tried to climb the fence. Wendy doubted they would catch her, but she was going to catch the other one so it didn't matter. The figure slowed slightly as he rounded a corner and Wendy plowed him straight into a brick wall. His strength threw her off a bit and caused her to fall over and after knocking his gun away and wrestling for a minute he had a pistol against her head.

Wendy had never wanted to die or kill anyone for that matter. But she was so filled with rage and fury from seeing her allies lying dead in the street, she almost wished for it. She felt the circular barrel against her skull; she waited for the squeeze of the trigger, but it never came. Instead a swift blow to her head made her vision hazy.

Wendy's thoughts were clouded and loosely strung together, she saw Lee, but why was Lee here.

'Where is here?' Wendy thought while clutching her head, her vision fading in and out

Loud bursts of sound rang out from her left. It made Wendy's ear feel like someone was stabbing it. She could hear yelling but couldn't place a face to the name. Suddenly she was being shaken and all she knew was that she wanted it to stop. Soon she faded to black, letting her mind empty its thoughts into the void.

0-0-0

Wendy woke up in the break room of the police station. At first she was panicked by her surroundings but she saw Lee and Robbie drinking coffee and that set her mind at ease. She sat up to find her head throbbed; she clutched the side of her skull and cringed from the pain.

"Whoa there Wendy girl, you got hit pretty hard, take your time." Lee said grabbing a bag of ice from the freezer and rushing over to her

"Lee, uhgg, what happened." Wendy asked in a daze

"Suspect hit you pretty hard in the head, knocked you out." Robbie answered for him

"Robbie wanted to take you to the hospital, but I was afraid of how fast you would try to run out of there, so we just put you on the couch and hoped for the best." Lee added

"Thanks," Wendy started as she accepted the bag of ice from Lee, "Where's Nate? Did he make it out okay?"

"Nate is with the chief, he wanted to debrief all of us as soon as you were awake." Robbie answered

"How many made it out?" Wendy asked fearing the response

"Don't worry about it, what we need to…" Lee started

"LEE! How many made it out!" Wendy shouted, which made her head throb harder.

Lee's lips moved, but no words came forth. He simply bowed his head in defeat, like he was the reason they were dead.

"15 dead and 5 in urgent care…the doctors don't think they are going to make it." Robbie said with guilt in his voice

"How did this happen, we were three minutes behind the main force?" Wendy begged

No one offered up a response, the silence that followed was crushing. But thankfully it was broken by Nate entering the room.

"Chief wants us all in his office." Nate said solemnly

"Come on Wendy girl, let's go." Lee said helping her up from the couch

They walked through the empty police station, accompanied by the soft thud of their footsteps against the hard wood floor. Everyone that would be here was either on duty; on clean up, dead, or almost dead. It was…depressing to say the least. Opening the door to the chief's office, they were greeted with the stereotypical man with a grey mustache and suspenders. He looked tired and worn down, he lost many men and women today.

"You wanted to see us boss?" Robbie piped up

"Yeah, please take a seat." He gestured to the two chairs

Lee kindly gave his seat to the injured Wendy and Robbie sat next to her.

"Now I can't say that I'm sorry you had to see what happened today, you knew what you were getting into when you became a police officer." The chief began

"Is this supposed to be a pep talk, because to be honest, it's having the opposite effect." Robbie said with a small smirk

"Stuff it Robbie!" Nate said as he kicked the back of Robbie's chair

Ignoring the comment the chief continued, "As you are the only surviving officers of this case, you are the lead detectives now, but for tonight…relax, get drunk and recover. Tomorrow I expect you to find these assholes and make them pay for what they did."

"You got it sir." Lee responded

With a nod, the group left the room and headed toward the door. There were wallets to be emptied and beers to drink.

0-0-0

Wendy couldn't tell how much time had passed, she was wasted. She sat at the bar looking at the various shot glasses and beer bottles lying near her. The bar had quieted down quite a bit and all that was left was Robbie passed out at a booth and Nate barely conscious; Surprisingly, Lee was the most sober out of all of them.

"Wendy, we are heading out, you want me to take you home?" Lee asked

Lee was like Wendy's big brother, always looking out for her, "I wanna see if I can get more drunker first." Wendy responded woozy

"Alright miss English, time for bed." Lee said putting his hand on her bottle

Wendy's hand moved quickly and violently, she snatched his wrist, "I'm not done Lee, I can still remember what I had for lunch, so obviously, I'm not drunk enough." Wendy said harshly

"Well, when you get to drunk to move, give me a call and I'll pick you up Wendy girl." Lee said before giving her a kiss on the forehead and helping Nate carry Robbie out of the bar.

Wendy sighed and looked at the bar keep, she knew him quite well and so he trusted her to lock up if she stayed late. He had a room that he slept in upstairs. Wendy ate the peanuts at the counter as she watched a football game she was too far gone to understand.

"You look like you need a good night's sleep." A voice called from behind her

She turned to see Dipper with his hands sarcastically in his pant pockets. He wore the same jeans and an orange shirt with his red jacket. His hair was teased and ruffled…Wendy liked it.

"And you *hic* look like you need a beer." Wendy slurred

"That I do." Dipper responded

"Then pull up a chair." Wendy said while rubbing the seat next to hers

Dipper walked up and grabbed a beer from the counter and began to drink with the red headed girl.

0-0-0

Both of them had lost track of the time and both really didn't mind. Dipper was now quite buzzed and Wendy was black out drunk. Both could not contain their laughter, even though the jokes being told really didn't make sense.

"And then I was like 'LEE! Just power walk away from her, she is moving so slow.'" Wendy said

Dipper erupted into a fit of laughter over the story, "So you and Lee are like patrol officers?" Dipper asked already knowing the answer

"Well we used to be, now we are desk jockeys; Chief wouldn't let us out since Lee accidently fired his gun at some kids smoking weed in their mom's basement." Wendy answered, giggling at the memory

Dipper found himself staring at the girl as she laughed, lost in every detail of her face. The way she smiled and crinkled her nose or even her goofy laugh, it all seemed so perfect to him.

"Don't stare to long or I'm gonna charge ya." Wendy said noticing the gazing man

"Uh wha-I mean I wasn't staring, I was just uhh thinking yeah thinking." Dipper spewed

"Oh you were, shame, I was hoping you were staring." Wendy teased

"Wha" Dipper began

"Pines," Wendy cut-off as she put her finger to his lips, "You should stop talking now."

Wendy pulled him into a kiss, a long and deep one. Dipper was taken aback and had to realize what was happening. It was wet and sloppy, filled with the stench of alcohol, but Dipper didn't really care. Wendy grabbed Dippers hand and began guiding it up from her stomach. This was where Dipper drew the line; he pulled away and yanked his wrist back.

"NO, I mean no; you're drunk, I can't do that." Dipper said looking downward

"Oh come on Pines, I'm consenting right now." Wendy said going for another kiss only to be pushed away

"Trust me, I want to, but no, this isn't you." Dipper responded

"Isn't who?" Wendy asked

"What?" Dipper asked in confusion

"Huh?" Wendy asked again

"Jesus Christ you're drunk," Dipper muttered to himself, "Okay time for bed."

Dipper helped Wendy out of her seat and began to walk her to the door. Then he realized that he had no idea where she lived. He quickly looked toward her pockets and saw no phone, he then quickly brushed over her butt and found the slim phone in her back pocket and grabbed it out.

"OH Pines, buy me a drink first." She teased as her grabbed the phone

"Yeah because another drink is what you need." Dipper responded

He held the phone up to the light and saw where the grease marks were and typed in four digits until her got the right combo. He then looked at the most texted number and saw it was the man called Lee.

Dipper texted Lee saying, "Where do I keep the spare key to my place again, am I at the right building?"

Within a few minutes Dipper got a text back saying, "Jesus Wendy, its 2 A.M., you're apartment 404 at the Winchester complex, the key is under the matt."

Dipper didn't reply but instead hailed a cab and put Wendy inside then climbed in. The cab was dirty and smelled of alcohol, but that might have just been the pair of drunks.

"Winchester complex please." Dipper asked

As he began to drive, the driver looked suspicious of the man with the drunken women, "Late night?" the driver asked

"Yeah, my sister wanted to party and guess who had to come get her drunken ass." Dipper lied

His expression immediately lightened up and responded, "Well at least she has got someone to count on."

After about ten minutes of driving they arrived at the building. Dipper had a hard time getting her up the stairs, but once he reached the top he was able to lean her against the rail and find the key.

As soon as the key was found Dipper heard the one sound he wished he hadn't, puking.

She had just puked down two flights of stairs.

Jesus.

Christ.

Dipper then fiddled with the lock and got her inside, quickly rushing her to the bathroom where she puked a bit more. At this point she had vomit down her shirt, so Dipper got her into the shower. Once she was in said shower he took off her shirt and asked to get out of the rest of her clothes and underwear while he looked the other way. He put the dirty clothes in a corner and went to go look for some new ones. All he could find were some basketball shorts, so he took off his jacket and put it with the shorts on the bathroom counter and stepped outside. He looked around the apartment and saw it was small; it had one room and one kitchen, a living room and one currently occupied bathroom. The living room had an assortment of movies and games along with a TV and console of unspecified type. The kitchen had stacks of books scattered everywhere, everything from dimensions to gravity. Everything had a new age look to it, with glass tables, metal counters and cabinets, and large windows looking outwards toward the city. Dipper turned around to see Wendy stumbling out of the bathroom with her hair still soaked and only the basketball shorts and his sweatshirt…that was only halfway zipped up. Dipper quickly ran over and zipped it up all the way and guided her to the bed and laid her down in it and tucked her in. With a sigh Dipper turned for the door only to have a hand shoot up and grab his wrist.

"Don't go." She whispered softly looking up toward him

Maybe it was the way her hair was a wet mess, or her big green eyes, or the fact that Dipper knew he caused all her suffering, but he crawled into bed next to her. She curled up, partially on his chest and began to cry.

"Don't worry, I'm right here," Dipper assured her, "I'm right here."

"They are all dead…because I wasn't fast enough." She bawled into his chest

"It's not your fault; it's not your fault." Dipper said softly and holding her close until she drifted to sleep

…

…

…

"It's mine" Dipper finished quietly

0-0-0

**Chapter three, was this okay with you guys? I liked it because I felt like it gave some great character development, next chapter I plan to bring in Stan, Mabel, Soos, and a mystery character, HYPE! Thank you to anyone who read and special thanks to anyone who reviewed, you are the bomb dot com. Stay awesome.**

**~Michi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, I'll be updating more I promise, so until then please be patient with me, I'm not very fast at writing. I appreciate your guys open mindedness to the story, it's very encouraging. Thank you too everyone who reviewed, as always, you guys are the bomb dot com and you make my world.**

**In response to:**

**Guest: OKAY! OKAY! I promise to keep writing, just don't like, hunt me or anything *Hides under desk furiously typing***

**Wild card in the deck: I totally see what you're saying, it was the big decision I had to make when beginning the story, originally Wendy was to be the criminal and Dipper the Cop. But every one portrays Wendy as the law breaker, so I thought, what if she was the law bringer, and that was my thought process. Thanks for the review, you da best.**

**0-0-0**

Chapter 4: A special package

_His eyes sprung open, he knew where he was. Dipper also knew it was a dream, but it didn't change the fact that he was scared. The worst day of his life, the day that changed his outlook on his career. A simple hit and run mission; the armored car was heading down the road in front of them, all they had to do was hit it and leave. But as they neared the car, Dipper noticed a suspicious pair of high way patrol officers and immediately suspected they were onto them._

"_Stan, I got two cops, I think they know, I suggest we pull the plug and bug out." Dipper said over the radio as Mabel began to gain on the armored car in front of them_

"_You're just being paranoid again Dipper, They don't know a thing, I've got you covered." Stan replied gruffly_

"_Yeah Dipper everything is going to be fine." A man said from the back seat_

_It was Robbie; once upon a time Dipper trusted Robbie with his life, but everything changed when this day occurred. _

"_Yeah, listen to Robbie; everything is going to work out." Mabel assured_

_But it wasn't, one second they were about to shoot out the tires of the car and the next they were spinning out of control into a ditch. In a daze Dipper stumbled out of the car, trying to find Mabel, but to his displeasure all he found was Robbie. Further investigating led Dipper to find Mabel pinned under a car door and passed out._

"_Robbie, we have to get her out. Help me lift the door." Dipper yelled trying to yank the door off_

_Robbie then grinned pulling out a pistol and aiming it at Dipper, "Sorry Dipper, you're under arrest." He said pulling out a badge_

"_Wha-what, Robbie, you have been one of us for a year, you're telling me you are a cop?" Dipper yelled in disbelief_

"_Undercover cop to you, and it was so easy to gain your trust after Mabel and I got together, but now I'll be turning you in." Robbie said with a smile_

_Dipper froze up, not knowing what to do. On one hand he might be able to run away, but on the other he still needed to help Mabel. _

"_Now put your hands behind your head and get down on you-UFF!" Robbie began as Stan rammed him into the wrecked car_

_The struggle was short and painless as Stan quickly overpowered and knocked out Robbie, tossing him to the side. Blood ran down the side of the cops face and he probably had serious head trauma. But honestly, Dipper hoped he died. The pair grabbed Mabel and ran as fast as they could, until they reached home, a little shack in the woods._

0-0-0

Dipper awoke again, but this time in a small bedroom. He quickly pinched his arm, cringing from the sting of pain. He was awake now, alive this time, he knew for sure. Sighing he gazed around the messy room, filled with books and papers, various shoes, scattered clothes, and one sleeping girl. Though his head still hurt from the copious amounts of alcohol the two had consumed; Dipper rose up, stretching slightly, and walked to the kitchen and began to rifle through the fridge. Whatever hang over Dipper had was small compared to Wendy's, as she would soon find out.

To his luck, Wendy had a couple of ingredients for a greasy breakfast. He took some eggs out along with bacon and some milk. Setting the bacon to cook Dipper rummaged through the pantry to find some bread and toasted it. After a few more items were cooking, Wendy stumbled out of the room in a daze.

"What smells so good?" She asked groggily

"Just some breakfast for your hangover." Dipper responded

"My head is pounding, how did you know I was hung over?" Wendy questioned, oblivious to her actions last night**  
><strong>"I was the one who took care of you." Dipper said while taking the bacon and eggs off the stove

"Huh?" Wendy questioned

"Well, you got drunk, I took you home, you puked, we got inside, you puked again, I got you to take a shower, then you asked me to stay the night." Dipper answered the unasked questions

"Oh…WAIT DID WE-WE DIDN'T OR DID-?" Wendy asked in a panic

"No, we did not, I just stayed the night." Dipper answered once again

"I am so sorry; I must have been a mess. I really threw up?" She asked in disbelief

"Twice." Dipper responded flatly

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, you had to see that." Wendy said embarrassed

"Oh the shower made up for it." Dipper teased

"WHAT! YOU LOOKED AT ME IN THE SHOWER?!" Wendy half shouted

"No relax, I looked away, I was just teasing sheesh." Dipper laughed

Her face now matched the color of her hair and she was searching her mind for the memories Dipper spoke of, but found none.

"You're a real asshole, you know that?" Wendy finished

"Breakfast?" Dipper asked sliding the plate onto the table.

She just leaned lazily against the wall, almost draped against it. Maybe it was the basketball shorts that didn't even reach her lower thigh or maybe it was his sweater enveloping her, but he stopped to stare, and she stared back at him. The silence enveloped the room, sealing off the air like a vacuum.

The absence of sound was broken with Wendy sitting down to eat, but stopping abruptly when she noticed Dipper getting ready to leave.

"I know I was a mess, but you don't have to leave this soon." Wendy said, sort of apologizing for her behavior in the previous night.

"I have work to get to, I'm sorry, but my number is in your phone, lets meet up again, and not get so drunk." Dipper suggested

"Oh…okay… well do you want your jacket back dude?" Wendy asked, beginning to unzip it, realizing she had no clothes underneath and halting immediately

"Nah you keep it, like a promise to go on a second date." Dipper said slyly

Dipper was in the outside hallway and Wendy was standing in the door way.

"Well, I guess I'll see you arou-hmpf" Dipper was cut off by another kiss by Wendy

This one wasn't like the last, as it wasn't sloppy and wet, it was nice and soft. And even though both of their breaths reeked, Dipper still returned his part of the kiss.

Pulling away, Wendy smiled and swiftly closed the door, but Dipper could hear her giggling behind the door. Snorting softly, Dipper began to walk down the steps to go hail a cab.

"While I had fun last night; that's all it was, last night." Dipper thought

Nothing was going to write the wrongs he had done, not even the cop in that apartment. One night being a good guy wasn't going to bring back the people he had killed or refill the banks he had robbed.

Nothing was going to clean up his past.

0-0-0

"One hundred thousand, two hundred thousand, three hundred thousand, four hundred thousand, that's it?" Mabel asked Stan in disbelief

"No one else will take the merchandise; they say the jewels are way too hot to be handling right now." Stan replied, packing the remaining jewels and money into a floor board underneath the house.

"Not one fence will take the jewels? So what, we are just going to sit on a stash of stolen diamonds?" Mabel asked as she plopped down on the big yellow chair in the living room.

"They're all a bunch of cheapskates and rats if you ask me." Stan said to no one in particular

"Ahh come on guys," Soos began walking from the entrance of the shack, "There is one fence in town that we could go too."

"No, we are not going to him." Stan said sternly

"Going to whom?" Dipper asked, following moments behind Soos

"Dipper where were you last night, you just dropped off your bag and left, what the hay hay bro?" Mabel asked, recounting the money stacks in her hand

"I had some stuff to take care of." Dipper answered vaguely

"Ohhhhh, Dippers got a special someone, who's the unlucky girl?" Mabel said seeing right through her brother

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Dipper stabbed back

"Yeah I would, it's my job to know what my brother is doing at all times." Mabel said putting down the bags of cash

"Mabel, lay off your brother, like we said, what we do with the money is our own business, he doesn't have to tell anyone." Stan said trying to defend Dipper for once

"Geez Stan, you make it sound like I'm buying prostitutes." Dipper said rubbing his arm

"I don't know or care much what you do with your time." Stan answered before putting another bag in a separate floor board.

Stan gave tuff love, but he did care for the rest of the crew very deeply, he would give life and limb for them. But he also had a strict rule about not spending the money they got near the mystery shack, or near each other. It was his way of creating some buffer room if the cops ever caught on. Personally, Dipper loved the idea, he had a nice up town house with some nice cars, and most of everything else in off shore accounts, building his wealth from the tax from his money. He had always guessed that Mabel had blown all the cash she earned on heist as soon as she got it on material things, Stan kept it close by and hidden due to his distrust of banks, and Soos gave to the needy and kept his grandmother in the best care possible along with keeping Melody happy.

"But seriously who do you guys want to fence to?" Dipper asked sitting on the edge of the yellow chair

"Soos wants to fence to that freak in the city." Stan answered

"The one with the creepy smile?" Dipper asked

"That's the one." Mabel answered

"Why him? No one else would take it?" Dipper asked again

"Not one lousy fence would take the damn gems." Stan said angry

"Damn, can't find anyone decent in town, so, he is our only chance to get rid of these gems?" Dipper questioned

"It would seem that way." Stan answered

"Then it looks like we are going into town." Dipper said like a true leader

"Aw come on, that guy always hits on me, can I just stay here? PLEEEEEEASE?" Mabel begged

"Sorry Mabel dude, but if we are going to do business with this guy, we need everyone there." Soos countered

"Enough, Dipper and Soos, get the car loaded up while Mabel and I get a few guns just in case things get hairy." Stan asserted

"Right." They all said in unison

0-0-0

After quickly loading up the bags of jewels and arming themselves with small arms. The drive over was silent except for Mabel's ramblings in the back seat. Soos just sat absorbing them, listening and enjoying everything she said. In all honesty Soos was more of a brother to Mabel the Dipper was, he was very kind and compassionate, but ever since the incident, Dipper has become cold and introverted.

Stan always felt like it was his job to take care of the twins, otherwise he would have gotten out of the game a very long time ago.

Soos's intentions were unknown, he had craft skills for a job and a lovely wife, why he had such a high risk nature befuddled Dipper.

But what confused Dipper even more was why he did it, why did Dipper choose to rob and kill people instead of going to college and learning a career path. Dipper was more than smart enough to make it at any university; he was actually smarter than most professors, so what gives? Dipper asks himself this often.

The car came to a halt at the entrance to a nice sky scraper, at least thirty stories with a gate and armed guards. Stan pulled up to the guards hut and leaned out the window to greet him. The guard had a strong face with a mean expression glued to it.

"The residences of this building are not taking any visitors at this time, please turn your car around and leave." The guard said gruffly

"Tell him the Pines are here for some business." Stan replied annoyed

"No exceptions, sorry sir, now please leave the premises." The guard responded robotically

"Look here, I've got bags of jew-" Stan began only to be cut off by the guard responding to a call from his radio

"Yeah…of course….right away." He said before turning his attention back to Stan and continuing, "Sorry for the inconvenience, please go through the gate."

"That's what I thought." Stan replied getting in the last word

As the car pulled into the elaborate parking area down town, Dipper was as awestruck as the first time he came to this place. Unlike the neighboring sky scrapers in the city, this one had a cinderblock wall surrounding the base while the inner perimeter had grass and ponds; it was the opposite of the surrounding city. As they pulled up to an entrance, a vale came up to take the car and though reluctant, Stan gave him the keys to the old car.

With bags in tow the group walked through the hallways; silently following a well-dressed man. The halls were filled with old Victorian era furniture and various paintings of old war generals and renaissance men. The place looked nothing like the city around it, it was clean and classy compared to the dirty inner city.

Dipper leaned over to Mabel and whispered, "Dude, this place is creeping me out."

Mabel leaned towards Dipper and responded, "Aw, is wittle Dipper scared?"

"Shut up Mabel." Dipper whispered back violently

"Aw, it's okay, Mabel won't let the monsters get you." She teased

"You are such a jerk sometimes." Dipper responded

"Yeah, well you're always being such a weenie, don't start with me." Mabel fired back

"Is there a problem Mr. and Miss Pines?" The man leading them asked

"Not at all, sorry." Dipper said

The walk ended by the sharply dressed man bowing and gesturing toward a door. Stan pushed through the door to find a room, warmly lit by an orange fire. The walls were decorated with the heads of animals. At the other side sat a large desk and an even larger chair. The chair spun around to find a man, no much older than Dipper, but much shorter.

"Well, the Pines family, to what do I owe the pleasure?" The southern accent almost sung

"Gideon!" Stan said angrily

"Stanford." Gideon responded, "I assume you are here for my, profit localization and distribution? Or is this just a friendly meet up."

"Cut the crap Gideon, you know why we are here." Dipper cut in

"Dipper, it has been a long time. Why the last time we spoke, you were nearly dead from that car wreck during the armored car heist." Gideon stalled

Dipper tensed visually at the thought of this memory, but soon regained his composure.

"Gideon," Stan began, "We need to get this merchant-"

"And you little miss Mabel, looking fetching today, but you always look in such a fashion." Gideon said cutting Stan off and walking over to Mabel.

The group now firmly grasped how small Gideon was, his head came up to Mabel's chest and his hair was at Mabel's eyebrows. A small giggle escaped Soos at the size of this…well… pint size trying to flirt with Mabel.

Infuriated he yelled, "DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO EXPELL FROM YOUR LUNGS, OR SHOULD I REMOVE THEM MYSELF?!"

Soos's face immediately turned stone cold, as did the air in the room.

"Uh, Gideon, about this transaction." Dipper began

"Oh yes, the transaction, what can I do you for." Gideon said retaking his seat, "Sorry about that outburst poodinpop."

Trying to butter him up, Mabel responded, "Oh, i-its fine, happens to the best of us."

"Look Gideon," Stan began, "I have more rocks than I know what to do with, seriously, I could skip stones into a river for a week and still have too many. The problem is-"

"No one in their right mind would take rocks that hot right now." Gideon finished for him

Glancing at Dipper, Mabel winked, 'It's time to put on a show.' Mabel thought

"But," Dipper said wiping the dust off one of the shelves, "I hear you don't have much fear for the police."

Walking up to his desk and caressing his hand with her fingernail softly Mabel said, "Or anything really."

Maybe it was Dippers unimpressed face or Mabel biting her bottom lip, but Gideon fell for it.

"Alright Pines," he started taking his hand away from Mabel, "I'll make you a once in a life time offer."

With a smile spread across their face; the twins walked closer to Stan and Soos as if to group their ideas.

"Alright, shoot." Dipper said

"I will buy these gems off you; all of them, without taking any off the top for handling fees or anything, all the money is yours, no strings." Gideon said as the confused crew looked at each other, "Well… except for one."

"We're listening." Soos chimed in

"All you have to do is one thing for me, one small teeny tiny thing." He added

"Gideon!" Stan said losing his patients

"I want you to take Pacifica Northwest from one of her meetings, make it public, and make it big." Gideon said with a devious smile.

"You want us, to grab someone, in front of possibly hundreds of people, but, and here is the real kicker, YOU WANT US TO GRAB A NORTHWEST?!" Dipper shouted

"We would have an easier time bagging and taggin God dude." Soos piped up

"This is my offer." Gideon said laying out the ultimatum

"Well we don't have much of a choice, do we?" Stan said

"Afraid not, who else will buy these gems?" Gideon said

"When do we get paid?" Mabel asked not wanting to get blindsided

"When I have the northwest in my hands." Gideon answered

"We will take it." Dipper answered

The rest of the group looked stunned at his decision, but immediately backed him up.

"Very good to hear, I will send you her itinerary for the next week, you can choose when you snag her, but remember, public is what we want, lots of press." Gideon finished

"That's it? Not even a good luck wish?" Stan teased

"Oh I'll have my men bring over some equipment you might like." Gideon said starting to sign papers

"Equipment?" Mabel questioned

"Why, I would never send friends in unprepared. Leave the bags at the door would you." Gideon said before tuning them out

Walking out of the office Dipper looked to Stan, who just dropped his bag of treasure.

"Should we really be leaving all our loot with him?" Dipper questioned Stan

"Don't worry, if word gets out that he took our haul, his business will topple; he will stay honest." Stan assured

But what Stan wasn't sure of, is how honest Dipper was being.

0-0-0

"Yo Wendy." Robbie said popping his head in the door

"Yeah Robbie." Wendy said, cringing from her lingering head ache

"We just got an ominous tip that the crew that hit the jewelry store is going to capture Pacifica Northwest with in the week." Robbie said excited for their first day on the investigation

"Well, it's worth checking out, let me grab my jacket and we will head out, get the car started." Wendy said

"Alright!" Robbie said rushing down the hall towards the garage.

Sighing Wendy strapped in her gun and grabbed her badge, this lead was the best we got. Robbie was taking what had happened the lightest out of the group. Lee and Nate had taken the day off to recover, while Robbie and Wendy came in to get started. So far they had found nothing on the gang so this was their best shot.

On her way out the front door to meet Robbie in the street she noticed a note sitting neatly on a bench, without much regard for who's it was, she opened it and read it.

_Be careful Officer Corduroy, this goes farther than any of you know. And even though you are Alice, exploring wonder land, you may not like how deep the rabbit hole goes._

_Those Who Watch_

**0-0-0**

**There it is, chapter four, did you guys like it? Did I do a decent job of Gideon? Please ask any questions you have. Thank you again to Montydragon for being my first reviewer; you are the bomb dot com dude. As always, STAY AWESOME!**

**~Michi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I'm writing this from a coffee shop like a true hipster. But the fact remains that because of a (hope this is okay to say) friend, I have some great ideas for this story. Thank you so much MixPixs, you are the best.**

**In response to:**

**Montydragon: Don't you worry; there is plenty I intend to do with that scenario.**

**Kenju: First off thank you for the kind words, but more importantly, thank you for the advice, I'll take it into consideration. Thanks man.**

**Wild card in the deck: Not going to lie, some of those guesses were right, some were wrong, which ones were which? That is what you will have to find out.**

**0-0-0**

_Chapter five: The Northwest Prep_

_"Come on Dipper, we have to get rid of him." Stan pleaded as Mabel recovered in the next room over_

_"How did this happen? We ran background checks on him, right?" Soos interjected_

_While their argument continued, Dipper sat staring at his bandaged sister. He had neglected to keep her safe and now her life hung in the balance. Would he take the path of revenge or take the path to save his sister._

_"Right now is not the time for revenge, we need to help Mabel." Dipper said sternly to his uncle_

_"The rotten prick tricked us, we could go get him right now and he is in the hospital for Christ sake." Stan shot back_

_Dipper considered the information, weighing each possibility. On one hand, Dippers urge to slit Robbie's throat with a rough piece of rope was overpowering, but on the other hand, they needed to get Mabel the help she needed._

_"Soos, what's our guy on the inside know?" Dipper questioned_

_"The dude said Robbie got like, mad messed up in the head and probably won't remember anything but childhood memories." Soos assured_

_"So the chance of Robbie connecting back to us is slim to none." Dipper said creasing his forehead_

_"THIS ISNT ABOUT THE POLICE, this is about teaching that piece of shit a lesson!" Stan yelled losing his cool_

_"Stan, we already hav-" Dipper began_

_"NO, I AM GOING AFTER ROBBIE IF IT KILLS ME!" The old man said grabbing his coat_

_"Mr. Pines maybe we should listen to-" Soos tried to say_

_"Don't get in my way Soos." Stan growled as the man child tried to step in front of him_

_"STAN!" Dipper yelled at a volume that surprised everyone, halting all forward movement._

_"Now everyone is on edge, I get that," Dipper began, "But we have to let cooler head prevail, understand. No one is upset as I am about Mabel's injuries, but I made a promise to protect her, and I plan to. We need to get her a doctor, and then lay low for at least a month, or she will be in more trouble."_

_Scowling, Stan walked to his office in the mystery shack, slamming the door behind him._

_"You think he is going to be alright hambone?" Soos asked_

_"He will be fine, he just needs time; he is worried about Mabel, we all are." Dipper answered_

_"Yeah, I guess." Soos answered half heartedly_

_"Soos, you should go back to Melody, she is probably worried." Dipper said trying to shoo Soos away_

_"Yeah, she is always worrying, see you tomorrow dude." Soos said as he exited the house_

_Dipper sat alone in the dark later that night, his head in his hands._

_'This is the last time she gets hurt…' Dipper thought, 'Never again.'_

0-0-0

Dipper awoke again from his dream, this time not in a panic, but in a deep seeded anger. His breathing was still heavy and he had broken out in a small sweat. He could see the general outline of his surroundings; he was very familiar with this room, he had been in it very often. It was Wendy's bedroom. A figure next to Dipper rose up from the bed, laying a hand on his chest.

"Is everything alright, another nightmare?" Wendy asked, slowly beginning to kiss his neck

Dipper stared at his hands, trembling from the memory of his sister injured. He looked over to assure Wendy he was okay, but was left speechless at the sight of her. She had no clothes on save for the sheet she tugged up to her chest and her trapper hat. Dipper had spent almost every night for the past two weeks at Wendy's, they had grown quite close.

"Yeah, everything is fine, sorry to worry you." Dipper lied

Dipper had a habit of getting bad insomnia before jobs, his memories normally came back to haunt him. Dipper stood up and stretched, letting a small groan escape his throat. Looking at the clock he read 1:42 A.M., the day of the job. Since it was officially the day of the job, he needed to get going, he had things to set up and a contact he needed to call.

Dipper hurried into his clothes and began to leave before Wendy grabbed him from behind hugging him tightly.

"Just this once, please stay." Wendy whispered

"I can't, next time I'll stay, I promise." Dipper assured

She softly moaned before letting him go and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. Dipper left for the door, leaving the red head standing naked in the hall way of her apartment.

Wendy threw on one of Dipper's button up shirts and walked into the bathroom, gasping at what she saw. Scribbled in red liquid all along her mirror were the words.

_Miss Corduroy, this is your last chance to get out of this, we implore you step back, before we make you step back._

_Sincerely, those who watch_

0-0-0

The mystery shack bustled and hummed with the productive planning of the crew. Mabel sat cleaning various guns, rifles, handguns, and snipers being chief among them. Stan called all the clients he would need for the operation, while Dipper and Soos went over the plan again in detail. Dipper called everyone to gather around a map of Gravity Falls to go over the plan once more.

"So we are clear, "Dipper began, "We have two objectives and how we accomplish them will determine how hard the job is going to be. Objective number one, get Miss Northwest into our hands and get her to the warehouse; while objective two is to have plenty of publicity. Now the trick is going to be doing them separately."

"How are we going to kidnap the richest person in Gravity Falls and have everyone see, but no one notice?" Mabel asked very confused

"I'm glad you asked Mabel, the point is to have everyone see her get taken, then take their attention away from her and get away." Dipper explained

"Again, how do you propose we kidnap the most known person in Gravity Falls, and then make everyone forget it?" Stan asked sarcastically

"If you would let me explain in detail I would love to tell you." Dipper answered frustrated

"Then why aren't you dude?" Soos asked

Dipper glared at Soos with a frown spread across his face.

"Sorry dude, just asking" Soos chuckled nervously

"As I was saying, Stan and I will be in charge of getting Miss Northwest out of her conference on the thirty-third floor; I will sneak in and parachute on to the nearby building as Stan covers me with the sniper. At this time, Mabel will begin to open fire on the police vehicles with the heavy arms Gideon sent us. Once they begin to focus on Mabel, Stan will take Pacifica into the sewers to get her away. I will meet up with Soos and drive to pick up Mabel, who will not be under police fire anymore because Stan's contact will be getting their attention. When it's all said and done, we will meet at Lil'Gideons warehouse." Dipper explained, quite proud of his plan

"Wait who is the contact dude?" Soos questioned

"A guy I knew a long time ago, he is totally crazy; he works for cheap and specializes in huge weapons and explosions." Stan answered smugly

"What's his name?" Mabel said skeptical

"He doesn't share his name, but he did say Dipper would recognize him." Stan said

Dipper thought back to anyone he had worked with in the past, but couldn't recall anyone. Dipper shrugged it off, currently worried about the shaky foundation of this plan.

"Finally, as you all know, Gideon has thrown in extra money if we execute this perfectly. Enough so that the money from the jewels added to his pot, could make us extremely wealthy for a very long time. Let's do this; we've got five hours until the dusk, that's when we start the heist. Take your gear and lie low for a while, but be in position at 6:45 got it?" Dipper added

"Got it, see you guys in a bit." Mabel said grabbing her duffel bags and various heavy weapons cases before bolting out the door.

"I'm going to see Melody, see you dudes later." Soos said before following Mabel's foot steps

This left Dipper and Stan sitting in the living room of the mystery shack, in a silence that contrasted the noise before.

"So who is she?" Stan piped up

"Who's who?" Dipper responded innocently

"The girl you have been with every night for the last two weeks." Stan answered not buying his innocence

"Weren't you the one who told us not to ask about each other's personal lives?" Dipper responded

"Yeah, but I am also your father and it's my job to look after you; since your dad never did." Stan said reclining in his chair

Dipper was immediately softened by this comment. Dipper and Mabel's dad had left them when they were children and ever since then Stan has been their father really. But this is the first time in years Stan has said it out loud; every time it makes Dipper sentimental.

"She's awesome Grunkle Stan, you would love her." Dipper beamed

"What does she do?" Stan asked

Dipper cringed at the question, "She is uhhh, a…bartender?"

"Hmph, sounds like she's a lot of fun." Stan answered leaning further back in his chair

Wanting to end the questioning, Dipper began to leave the mystery shack.

"I'm going to head out, see ya." Dipper said as he left the shack

Stan lazily nodded before leaning back and snoozing lightly.

0-0-0

**A few hours before:**

The police officers sat in Wendy's office eating food and reviewing evidence, all the while becoming more frustrated with the lack of leads.

"Come on, it's been two weeks since we started this investigation and we still have no leads." Nate complained, throwing down a file labeled "Suspects"

"Well maybe if you two weren't getting drunk every night." Lee said to Robbie and Nate

"Hey Nate, maybe if you weren't a sex addict, we could get more done." Nate fired

"A walking reproductive organ?" Robbie began glancing over to the red head at the end of the table, "Wendy, I think you are turning into Lee lately."

Wendy responded by giving Robbie the finger and entering the conversation, "Look, we are all tired, but the fighting has got to stop, we will never find them like this." Wendy interjected

"We couldn't find them if they had a target painted on them walking down an empty street." Robbie countered

"So that's why we are going to review the evidence." Wendy said glaring at Robbie

"Wendy is right, let go through it one more time." Lee agreed

"This is going to be like the 100th time this week." Nate complained

"If you don't shut up and focus, it's soon going to be 200th." Lee responded

"So, we know that they grabbed almost a million dollars in jewels at the uptown massacre." Wendy began

"I still think we should rename it." Robbie pointed out

"Stuff it Robbie." Wendy responded, "So they are going to have to fence them somewhere. The list for the fences that would take that much product becomes very narrow when you factor in that the jewels are extremely hot right now."

"The only person willing to do that would be Gideon, but he is damn near untouchable." Lee added

"Robbie and I already went in and asked him questions, but without a warrant we couldn't get anything." Nate said

"Then why are we not getting a warrant?" Wendy asked angrily

"By the time we get the judge to sign off on that, the product will be gone." Robbie said smugly

"What about from the labs, did we get anything from the scene of the heist?" Wendy pushed

"Nothing, all the bullet casings had no finger prints and they were ordered from out of the country; there is no way we are getting out hands on the order forms." Lee answered

"But we still have the tip about Northwest getting kidnapped?" Nate asked

"When I checked with her, she said she had no enemy's, but that was probably a lie." Wendy answered

"Who would have a grudge against her, so much as to hire someone to kidnap her?" Lee pondered

"Gideon would." Robbie said

"Why would Gideon want her out of the game?" Wendy questioned the man's thinking.

"Because the Northwest's company took a shit on the little twerps a couple years back, and has had Gideon under her foot ever since." Robbie answered

"So if she was out of the picture, then Gideon could get back in the game." Wendy connected

"That's my guess." Robbie answered leaning back in his chair

"We need to have a chat with Gideon, and then we need to get guards on Miss Northwest." Wendy began before being cut off

The phone in Wendy's office began to ring, silencing the room. Wendy clicked the speaker phone and answered.

"Hello, this is Officer Corduroy, how can I help you?" Wendy said

"Uh yes, hi red, I know who you are, that's why I called you." The voice answered

"Please state your name for the record." Wendy responded

"Oh no, this is an anonymous tip." The voice responded

"Alright then, what do you need to tell us?" Wendy said unsure

"Well! A little birdy told me that Miss Northwest is getting yanked today at dusk, seems like old pretty and pink angered the wrong person." The voice said in a sarcastic tone

"Do you have any evidence to back this up?" Wendy asked

"Nope, but imagine how much more stupid you will feel when it turns out I'm right and you did nothing about it." The voice stabbed

"We will take your tip into consideration." Wendy responded

"Well thanks red, anyway, I would seriously buy some gold, there is some good profit to be made there, bye." The voice said before hanging up the phone.

The group stared at the phone for a minute before glancing to each other in confusion.

"Tell the chief we think this is legit, we need people ready to go if this is real." Wendy ordered Nate and Robbie

"You got it boss." Nate said before darting out of the room with his partner

"What should we do?" Lee asked

"Try and get some pay back." Wendy responded

0-0-0

**Somewhere in Gravity Falls:**

"Everything is going as planned?" The red suited man asked

"Don't worry about it, either the Pines or Gideon will take the fall, there is no need to worry." A yellow suited man said back

"The next few days are very important for us." The red suited man reminded

"Right, I know, take out all other crime organizations, take over the city, I got it." The yellow suit said back

"This Corduroy girl, will her and her team be a problem?" He asked

"No way, I think her attachment to the Pine kid will make her weaker honestly." The yellow suit answered

"Good, what is the boy's name? Pine?" The red suit asked

"Ya know I honestly never figured it out, what could we call him?" The yellow suit pondered

"Pine Tree perhaps." The red suited figure suggested

"Pine Tree huh? I like it, I like it a lot." The yellow suit began, "Fitting, because all Trees must fall."

**0-0-0**

**Ohhhh gurl, shit is heating up, are you ready, because next chapter is going to be cray-cray. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and thank you to MixPixs for the awesome story arc idea that will be hitting full effect in the next couple chapters, you guys are all the bomb dot com.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello once again, this is hopefully a really cool chapter (It may get really brutal). Even though this story doesn't get that many reviews, people who do follow and review make my day, you guys are awesome, let's do this.**

**In response to:**

**MixPixs: Sorry for the confusion, just seemed like the right thing to say.**

**Montydragon: Bill is literally everywhere, he is really fun to write, you gotta admit.**

**0-0-0**

**Chapter Six: **The NorthWest Heist

Wendy sat in her office rubbing her temples. The guys had gone out to get some food, which left her with a mass of work and a migraine. Though she wanted to find justice for what had happened at the jewelry store, the strain it was putting on her was less than pleasurable. Her self-loathing was halted by a gentle knock at the door. Looking up Wendy saw someone she actually wanted to see.

"Dipper!" Wendy said enthusiastically

"Hey Wendy, how's your day going?" Dipper asked while walking and giving her a kiss on the cheek

"A little better now, don't you have work?" She questioned

"Yeah, but I got today off; so I thought I would come visit you." He answered

"How thoughtful, what's the real reason?" She said not buying his response

Sighing Dipper told the truth, "I'm getting sent away after today for a business trip, just for a week, but I'll be off the grid; I won't even have my phone."

"Wait why? Are they taking your phone?" She asked

"I don't know, they just said no phones or electronics." He answered

"Well I'm sure I'll manage." Wendy lashed back

"Wait, you're not upset are you?" Dipper asked confused

"Why no, of course not. How could be upset at my boyfriend who tells me he has a business trip the day he is leaving and I don't even know where he is going." Wendy hissed

"Oh come on Wendy, I just found out today, cut me a break." Dipper said rubbing her shoulders

Pulling away and standing up she turned to glare at him, "No, tell me where you are going and I won't be upset. It's as simple as that, no need to make this complicated" Wendy demanded

"…I can't tell you." Dipper said looking down at his feet

"Of course you can't." She said rolling her eyes

"Wendy its policy, I just can't tell you." Dipper pleaded

"Dipper! We have known each other for a couple months, been dating for a while too; for fucks sake, we were planning on moving in together at the end of the month! Yet I still don't know where you are or what you do!" Wendy argued

Dipper looked down for a moment, weighing his options before speaking. "Well, I guess it is just a dumb job. If you must know I take people's stuff and sell it for more, and when I go on trips, it's to meet with clients." He said softly

Wendy's expression lightened and became understanding, "Why couldn't you just tell me that?" She begged

"Company rules, but it's just a dumb job." Dipper said kicking the ground softly

Wendy was almost upset how he flipped the tables on her, now she felt like the asshole. Sighing she answered, "Yeah but it's your job and you need it."

"I can find another job, but I can't find another you." Dipper said softly

'Fuck,' Wendy thought, 'How does he always do this, I'm not even mad anymore, this is bullshit.'

Dipper thought to himself, 'Well, it wasn't a total lie."

Wendy was tired of being frustrated, she wanted to relax. She walked over to the door, shutting it softly and locking it. Next the window shades came down.

"Well you have to leave soon," Wendy said undoing the top button of her uniform, "And I have to get back to work, I feel like I should give you a reason to come back from your trip."

Smiling Dipper walked towards her kissing her deeply.

The rest is to be left in that office.

0-0-0

**6:35, downtown Gravity Falls:**

'6:35…10 more minutes should do it.' He thought sitting in his uncomfortable suit

Ill fitting, scratchy, and dreadfully hot do to the amount of perspiration produced from his body. The bench he sat on was leather and squeaked in the most unpleasant way every time he moved; letting everyone in a short radius know of his panic. He loosened his tie slightly, making sure to keep his face out of the cameras lens.

'6:38, why does time move so slow, dammit.' Dipper thought

Everyone in the building, completely comprised of steel concrete and glass moved, with purpose and drive, which set Dipper apart from the rest. He had nowhere to be and was sure it would show on the cameras.

6:40

Dipper stood up and began to walk toward the elevator, carefully ducking his face away from every camera, trying to not look suspicious. Once in the elevator Dipper positioned himself facing away from the camera, and looked at the other occupants of the lift. All had tailored suits and shiny shoes. No years wore into their soles and yet the years wore into their souls. Across all their faces wore the same broken expression.

Exhaustion

Anger

Sexual frustration

One reason Dipper never took a job as a business man, he would not be broken; he wanted to still think like a child. That no one could hold him down, that he could flex and bend before he would break. He would not be some office Joe with a tie and a suit, constantly attacking a returning pile of papers. He wanted to live in the world he saw on the discovery channel and in the fancy pictures of nature. So what if the suit he wore right now was too big at the cuffs and his pants were too short. Maybe his jacket wasn't buttoning crisply and maybe he didn't speak with the literary terms he knew, but Dipper was about to kidnap the most famous person in Gravity Falls, no one could tell him he wasn't living.

The elevator dinged, breaking the man from his trance. The lift was now empty and the small read-out on top of the door said "33". Sighing and bending his head down slightly, Dipper exited and walked toward conference room forty-four. He looked at his cheap watch, the time read 6:44, perfect timing.

When Dipper reached the door of the conference room he pulled off his jacket to reveal a slim parachute; slim enough where the coat would conceal it. The fancy gear was another one of the presents Gideon had supplied. From the large inner pocket of the jacket on the floor Dipper pulled a mask that resembled the Gobblewoker. An old fairy tale from Gravity Falls, he always liked to believe it really existed.

Pulling the mask over Dipper kicked on the wooden door, splintering it and barging into the room, pulling a small hand gun from his back. After the initial shock the room stood up instinctively, melding to the walls; all except for Pacifica Northwest, who stood firm at the large Window.

"And who the hell are you?" She stabbed unfazed by the new threat

"WELL! I am todays entertainment, I'm so glad you asked." Dipper responded

"Security will be here any minute." The woman scowled

"Security will be too late." Dipper said, lazily strutting over to her

When they met face to face Dipper found she was quite pretty, shorter than him, but somehow seemed to take up the same amount of space. The presence she emulated was dominating and full of fury, what Dipper would imagine a bear to be like.

Sirens in the distance could be heard, which meant Mabel was going to be fighting soon. The patter of security guard feet cluttered Dipper's ear, heard even through the walls. Stan was supposed to shoot out the window, what he was waiting for worried Dipper.

In a moment security burst into the room, ready to take fire, but found only Miss Northwest with a gun to her head.

"Now if everyone could please be calm, this whole situation will go a lot smoother. Guards your weapons." Dipper exclaimed

"Don't you dare put those weapons down, I am your boss." Pacifica said with a raspy voice

A guard took a step further only to find Dipper pressing the barrel of his gun closer to the girl's neck.

"Abababa, not so fast there Skippy, see I have your boss at gun point, which makes me your new boss." Dipper said smiling

The guards had Dipper cornered, he was in a bad way, but as if a guardian angel had come, a red dot shown on one of the man's chest. Without warning a loud shot rang out, shattering the window behind the two. One guard slumped to the ground and before the others could catch on, two more shots pierced their body's, causing them a similar fate to their friend.

"As all good shows must, this is the end, have a lovely evening." Dipper said before dragging Pacifica out the window.

One of the advisors ran to the edge screaming before seeing a parachute pop up and begin to glide to a nearby roof top. Once Dipper landed he quickly restrained the Miss Northwest and handed her off to Stan. Dipper proceeded to grab the rifle and scuttle down the ladder to an ally. Steam rose from one of the nearby man holes and the narrow corridor seemed to be painted black with grime; miscellaneous dumpsters and trash cans littered the edges of the brick walls. Stan followed behind the boy; he had the girl thrown over his shoulder like an old western film. As Dipper began to bolt off toward the van Soos had parked Stan stopped him.

"Take care of your sister, got it?" Stan said

"Yeah Stan, I know." Dipper answered confused

"You guys are all I have left and I don't plan on loosing you." The gruff old man finished before heading off toward the sewers.

Dipper stood for a second, hoisting the large rifle over his shoulder, contemplating what Stan had meant by those words. Dippers feet seemed to root to the pavement, like Stan's words were glue. Prying his soles from the concrete, he ran toward the van, but his feet now held a certain weight they hadn't had before.

Nearly slamming into the van, Dipper yanked the heavy door open, sliding it back. Hoisting himself in he yelled to Soos panicked, "GO GO GO!" his voice steadily rose with fear

"DUDE, I'm going relax, this is going pretty good hambone." Soos replied trying to calm the young man

"How is Mabel doing?" he said ignoring Soos's plea for serenity

"She said she was A okay, so relax bro." Soos said swerving around the corner

The scene that lay out could be described as a master piece or a disaster. There were a pile up of cars protecting Mabel and the police modeled her style of protection, hiding behind the doors of their cruisers. The ratio of bullets being fired was off balance; while the police were sparing with their gunfire, Mabel spewed and endless hail of fire upon them. Empty brass shells littered the ground and various used up rifles thrown carelessly on the asphalt. Mabel had done as instructed and refrained from the use of here explosives until now, so at least she followed most of the plan.

"HAHAHAHA! ARE YOU GUYS EVEN AIMING?!" Mabel taunted

They were supposed to minimize the use of voice, but Mabel's was always the showy type. The Van screeched to a halt alongside the laughing girl. Swinging the door open, Dipper began to take pot shots at the police, just attempting to get them into cover.

"MABEL, WE ARE LEAVING!" Dipper shouted without taking his eye from the scope of the rifle

"But the fun hasn't even started yet and…" Mabel began

As if a god was hunting Dipper down, a single shot rang out among the relative silence. But of anywhere to hit, it hit the tire on the van. A pop ensued, followed by cursing from every member of the crew.

"SOOS!" Dipper yelled angrily

"I'm on it dude, give me like five minutes, that's all I need!" The man yelled back while yanking a replacement tire out.

"I want it done in three!" Dipper said while grabbing a rifle and shoving his body against the cars

"BRO, this is just like that one time in Thailand, remember when you got wayyyy…" Mabel said hoisting the rifle over the car and firing some un-aimed shots

"Mabel! This is really not the time!" Dipper retorted

"Oh come on we are the twins, we make it out of anything." Mabel assured

"Yeah I guess your right...huh… Twins?" Dipper said offering up his fist

"Twins." Mabel said sharply jabbing it

The pair stood up and began to fire off at the police. The shots were miles from their target, but the less police that were killed the better. This plan would have been perfect if not for the damaged tire. Sirens from all directions approached faster, their warnings blaring more intensely that before. Dipper began to look more desperately at his watch, begging the minutes to tick by faster. Mabel continued to laugh manically and spray hot metal towards the cops.

"COME ON BOY'S, AT LEAST TRY TO HIT ME!" Mabel teased the police force

A sharp ting brought Dippers attention to a bullet that landed near Mabel, but ended up bouncing away.

"Soos, how are we looking?" Dipper asked panicked

"Dude, seriously just one more minute!" Soos answered without looking from his work

"WE DON'T HAVE ANOTHER MINUTE!" Dipper yelled over the blast from his rifle

Looking up from the iron sights of his weapon, he saw someone standing a few yards behind the police barricade.

"What the…" Dipper whispered to himself

He couldn't see well from far away, but the figure was yellow, very yellow. He had a sharp suit with a yellow that came straight from a rainbow. The figures top hat sat lazily on his head, defying gravity with a tilt to the side. In his hands was clasped a weapon that was going to turn this job around. Six shiny silver rods ejected from a, you guessed it, yellow base that seemed to have lines of bullets coming out from it. The minigun looked far too heavy for the thin man to be carrying, but he swung it about as if it was no more than a pillow.

A small silence between gunfire occurred, only to be filled with an oddly high pitched voice.

"Heeeeello Gravity Falls! It's your number one man in a sharp suit, Bill!" The figure stated looking for some recognition and receiving none, "Come on, not even a little scream?"

One of the police officers grabbed a megaphone and shouted to him, "Sir, put you weapon down and your hands up NOW!"

"Ya know," Bill began before leveling his weapon, "It's quite rude to ignore some ones big entrance."

In an instant the other side of the street lit up with a stream of bright lights. Bill unleashed a hail of bullets into the cops and with no cover facing the new threat, the force was quickly cut down without effort.

The twins stood up and gazed upon the scene. All that was left of the force was a gurgling mess of dying officers. Blood seeped through the cracks in the cars joints while holes riddled both sides of the vehicle pileup.

Bill awkwardly climbed on top of the bloody mass of body's, laughing and dancing at his handy work. Now Dipper saw one of his eyes was covered by an eypatch, the other stretching open and blood shot with insanity.

"Uh..Dipper?" Mabel questioned

"Soos?" Dipper asked

"We are good to go, hop in!" Soos said throwing himself into the driver's seat.

"Alright let's go." Dipper said, fearing that this was all too easy.

To confirm Dippers suspicions, a loud ringing punctured the trio's ear. Mabel stumbled for a second before hitting the ground with a thump. On gut reaction Dipper pulled her into the van to get her out of harm's way. Dipper looked for the source of the bullet only to find what he hated.

Valentino.

In an intoxicating brew of rage and panic, with a shot of adrenalin, Dipper grabbed a compact machine gun and thrust himself out of the car.

"Wait dude, we got to go!" Soos protested

Dipper offered no response, no encouragement.

"Dammit DIPPER!" Soos said putting the car into gear

The words stunned the beast for a moment; Dipper had never heard Soos curse. But his feet moved without hesitation towards the alley he saw the coward shoot from.

It was payback time.

Before he turned into the Alley he saw Bill getting away from the cops with a smile and a laugh; a helicopter ladder whisked him away serenely. The ally was small and a dead end. All it held was a dumpster and a shaking cop, his gun moving wildly out of focus.

"St-stay back, I'll sh-shoot you!" The cop warned

Dipper advanced forward only to hear a bullet ring out and hit the wall next to him.

"St-stop right there, I's war-warning you!" He said before letting another bullet miss its target

Dipper now stood but five feet from the rat and the only words that left Dippers mouth were those of brutality, "I'm going to make you wish you had died that day."

Robbie screamed and fired another shot, piercing the top of Dipper's shoulder. Wincing at the new pain Dipper reached forward and yanked the gun away from the cop before shoving him to the ground.

"W-what are you gonna do? I'm a cop, you can't hurt me!" Robbie persuaded as he crawled on his back towards the brick wall, trying to gain any distance from the animal that stood before him

"…Oh really? Did you know that besides being one of the hardest things to replace, the knee cap is extremely sensitive?" Dipper said cocking his gun

"Wha- AHHHHHHH" Robbie exclaimed

Dipper unloaded bullets into the knee cap of Robbie until his joint was nothing but shredded flesh and bone.

"OH MY GOD MY LEG." Robbie screamed

"Quiet! Now, the fingers are tricky to replace, so let's work on those." Dipper said before unleashing the rest of his magazine into the knuckles of Robbie, leaving his fingers dangling by threads

"FUUUUUCCCCCCKKK- OUFF!" Robbie cried as Dipper kicked his face and stomped his shoe on the boys jaw.

"Now to really make you and an unproductive member of society, or should I say un-reproductive member." Dipper said revealing a knife

"NO, PLEASE GOD NO!" Robbie choked out between gurgles of blood

Dipper thrusted the knife between Robbie's legs, earning him a squeal before the cop passed out in pain.

Dipper took a step back from the man lying in a pool of his own blood, gazing upon his work. Dipper knew everything about a lot, and the human body was his specialty; how to maintain it, please it, and torture it.

"HANDS UP!" A woman called

Dipper slowly turned with his hands raised to see Wendy pointing a gun at his chest. He knew this was going to happen if he went after Robbie, but he had hoped that Wendy wouldn't be the one arresting him.

"Di-Dipper!?" She said questioning own eyes that were currently filled with tears

"Hey Wendy…" Dipper said sheepishly

"DON'T YOU FUCKING HEY WENDY ME!" She screamed

Dipper looked down at himself. Blood stained the majority of his lower half and a decent part of his upper half. Black powder soiled his white button up and his hair was disheveled. He looked like a rabid beast, lost in his own rage he had forgotten what he was living for.

"Drop the knife and get the fuck on the ground." Wendy commanded

"Wendy…" Dipper began

"I will fucking shoot you, on the goddamn ground!" Wendy yelled

Complying Dipper dropped the blade and kicked it over to her before lying on his stomach and putting his hands behind his back. She walked over and began to hand cuff him, trying to hide her tears, but inevitably one fell on Dippers cheek.

"Are you going to read me my rights?" Dipper said slightly more lightheartedly than he expected

"You have the right to this." Wendy said

The last thing he could remember was Wendy's boot swinging full force into his head.

0-0-0

**Remember when I used to post every day, me too. Anyway thank you to everyone who is still reading, you are the bomb , stay awesome!**

**~Michi**


End file.
